Lili
Lili is a philosophical a priori constructed language based on the concept of ambiguation and disambiguation. Alphabet and phonology Consonants Lili has 16 consonants: b: /b c: /ʃ d: /d f: /f g: /ɡ j: /ʒ k: /k l: /l m: /m n: /n p: /p r: /r s: /s t: /t v: /v z: /z Vowels Lili has 5 vowels: a: /a e: /ɛ i: /i o: /ɔ u: /u Lessons Syntax Lili has a SVO word order. Ignoring "p" and "t" (which we'll see later), the elements that occupy the odd positions in a sentence are called "operands", while the elements that occupy the even positions in a sentence are called "operators". Ignoring "p" and "t", there must always be an odd number of elements in a sentence, starting and ending with an operand and alternating with operators. A sentence in Lili looks like this: operand+operator+operand+operator+operand... etc. For example, let's take "I eat an apple" as an example. The sentence is: "ci nakai rend" c: I (operand) naka: to eat (operator) rend: apple (operand) Now, there need to be some explanation. Every word is separated by an "l" or by an "i", and spaces are free. For example, the same sentence can be written as "cinakairend", "cinaka irend", "cinak airend", "cina kairend"... spaces are completely free. Parentheses Let's consider the following sentence: "I eat a red apple". The sentence will be: "ci nakalpi rendi gickault" c: I (operand) naka: to eat (operator) p: (open parenthesis) rend: apple (operand) g: (connects a noun to an adjective) (operator) ckau: red (operand) t: (close parenthesis) The parenthesis after "naka" indicates that "red apple" is to be considered as a single entity. Without the parenthesis, "ci nakai rendi gickau" would have meant "the fact that I eat an apple is red", which makes no sense. That's because the word "red" would have modified the whole sentence, when in reality only the apple is red. Switch Adding an "e-" before any operator will switch A (the thing before the operator) and B (the thing after the operator). For example: "cina kairend" = "I eat an apple" "rend lena kalc" = "I eat an apple" They mean exactly the same thing. Degree words Words with a hyphen like "z-ca" usually mean a thing or its opposite. In this case, "z-ca" means "sad-happy". They are inflected like this: zuoca: very sad (-3) zueca: sad (-2) zuaca: a bit sad (-1) zuca: neither sad nor happy (0) zoca: a bit happy (1) zeca: happy (2) zaca: very happy (3) Also: zoece: saddest zoace: happiest zeuce: sadder zeoce: happier Verbal tenses After the operator "z" (which introduces time), the operand "p-f" indicates past, present, or future. puof: distant past (-3) puef: medium past (-2) puaf: immediate past (-1) puf: present (0) pof: immediate future (1) pef: medium future (2) paf: distant future (3) For example: "ci nakai rendi zipof" = "I'm about to eat an apple" Singular and plural markers Unmarked nouns in Lili are neither singular nor plural. To mark them as singular or plural you need to use the operator "g", and after that, "sn" for the singular, "pn" for the plural, and "gn" for generalizations. Marking singulars, plurals or generalization is optional, although marking generalizations is recommended. rend = apple(s) rendigisn = an apple rendigipn = apples rendigign = apples (in general) The generalization marker is used in sentences like "humans are stupid". "aboti gigni gelduesm" = "humans are stupid" abot: human (operand) g: (connects nouns to adjectives... in this case the generalization marker) (operator) gn: (generalization marker) (operand) ge: (copula) (operator) d-sm: dumb-smart (operand) Gendered pronouns There are 5 genders in Lili: common, inanimate, animate, masculine and feminine. Common is the gender that can be applied to anything. Inanimate is the gender for inanimate and/or abstract things. It includes vegetation. Animate is for humans and animals (both male and female). Masculine is for male humans and animals. Feminine is for female humans and animals. Here are the pronouns: c: I (animate) ac: I (feminine) uc: I (masculine) j: you (animate) aj: you (feminine) uj: you (masculine) deo: he/she/it (common) duo: it (inanimate) due: he/she (animate) dea: she (feminine) deu: he (masculine) ce: we (inclusive... includes the listener) co: we (exclusive... excludes the listener) ja: you (plural) doa: they coa: we/they You're probably confused about "coa". You might have noticed that in English, people say "we" when people belonging to the speaker's group have done something, even though the speaker did nothing. For example, if someone lives in London, he/she might say "we have the best food in the world", even though the speaker himself/herself doesn't have the best food in the world. In Lili, "coa" is the pronoun used in this case. To gender something else, like a cat, you have to use the operator "g" and then the operators "na" (feminine) or "vu" (masculine). cuta: cat cutalgina: female cat cutalgivu: male cat Case prepositions There are a lot of operators that function like prepositions that function like cases. For example, "cm" is the comitative operator, that means "in company of", "with". For example: "cidi asob icmij" = "I play with you" c: I (operand) d: (connects a subject to a verb) (operator) asob: to play (operand) cm: with/in company of (operator) j: you (operand) As another example, "ns" is the instrumental operator, that means "by the means of". "cidi naka insizrau" = "I eat with a fork" c: I (operand) d: (connects a subject to a verb) (operator) naka: to eat (operand) ns: by the means of (instrumental) (operator) zrau: fork (operand) Evidentiality After the operator "av", you can insert the source of a statement. For example: fer: experienced event kre: hearsay dop: inference (when you are sure something happened but didn't experience it yourself) zuf: speculation (when you have no idea whether what you're talking about is true or false, similar to the word "might" or "I suppose that...") Example sentence: "deuldi cafala vizuf" = "he might be sleeping" deu: he (operand) d: (connects a subject to a verb) (operator) cafa: sleep (operand) av: (insert source) (operator) zuf: speculation (operand) You can use normal words after "av", too. Like "benk" (to study). Adding "avibenk" to a sentence means you learned it through studying. Negative and interrogative sentences After the operator "g", the operand "u" turns the sentence (or a part of the sentence) to negative, while "ba" turns it into a yes/no interrogative. Examples: ji nakai rendi zipedal giu: you didn't eat any apple today ji nakai rendi zipedal giba: did you eat any apple today? j: you (operand) naka: to eat (operator) rend: apple (operand) z: (introduces time) (operator) peda: the past part of today (operand) g: (in this case connects the sentence to "u" or "ba") (operator) u: negative (operand); ba: yes/no interrogative (operand) It is possible to refer to only part of the sentence, to express some nuances. For example: jigiul nakai rendi zipeda: it wasn't you who ate an apple today jigibal nakai rendi zipeda: was it you who ate an apple today? ji nakalpi rendigiulti zipeda: it wasn't an apple the thing you ate today ji nakalpi rendigibalti zipeda: was it an apple the thing you ate today? ji nakai rendi zipi pedalgiult: it wasn't today that you ate an apple ji nakai rendi zipi pedalgibalt: was it today that you ate an apple? Types of yes/no questions There are 9 types of yes/no questions, according to what the speaker thinks and hopes the answer to be. "ba": standard "bae": the speaker hopes the answer will be "yes" "bao": the speaker hopes the answer will be "no" "be": the speaker thinks the answer will be "yes" "bea": the speaker thinks and hopes the answer will be "yes" "beo": the speaker thinks the answer will be "yes", but hopes the answer will be "no" "bu": the speaker thinks the answer will be "no" "bua": the speaker thinks the answer will be "no", but hopes the answer will be "yes" "buo": the speaker thinks and hopes the answer will be "no" Example: jlaboci cigi bua: will you hug me? (the speaker thinks the listener isn't going to hug him/her, but hopes for a hug) j: you (operand) aboc: hug (operator) c: I (operand) g: (connecting operator) bua: yes/no interrogative (operand) Relative pronouns There are mainly two relative pronouns, "reo" and "gno". For example: medei reolpi ubutiri aboti tigel puesno: bears who kill humans are dangerous medei gnolpi ubutiri aboti tigel puesno: bears, who kill humans, are dangerous If the pronoun "reo" is used, then the sentence means that only the bears who kill humans are dangerous, while if the pronoun "gno" is used, then the sentence means that bears usually kill humans, therefore they are dangerous. mede: bear (operand) reo/gno: (relative pronouns) (operator) p: (open parenthesis) ubut: to kill (operand) r: (connects a verb to an object) (operator) abot: human (operand) t: (close parenthesis) ge: (copula) (operator) p-sno: dangerous-safe (operand) "Like" There are four ways to say "like" to compare something to something else: use the operators "kak", "kek", "kok" or "kuk". For example: jidi fpaki kak igbac: you smell like a goat (you smell, and goats smell too) jidi fpaki kek igbac: you smell like a goat (the smell is similar) jidi fpaki kok igbac: you smell like a goat (the intensity is similar) jidi fpaki kuk igbac: you smell like a goat (the smell and intensity are similar) j: you (operand) d: (connects a subject to a verb) (operator) fpak: to smell (like) (operand) kak/kek/kok/kuk: "like" (comparison) (operator) gbac: goat (operand) From an individual to a group The operand "koze", after the operator "g", modifies a noun and turns, for example, "human" into "humankind". abot: human aboti gikoze: humankind Everyday, a guy looks at me "catelgi voklezipi abudi cbebiciti" = "everyday, a guy looks at me" cate: day (period from 00:00:00 to 23:59:59) (operand) g: (connecting operator) vok: every (operand) ez: (switched "z") (operator) p: (open parenthesis) abud: male human (operand) cbeb: to look (at something) (operator) c: I (operand) t: (close parenthesis) --- This sentence is ambiguous, because we don't know if it's always the same guy or if the guy can be different everytime. There is an optional way to disambiguate this sentence, putting the operand "dob" after the operator "g" to indicate that the guy is always the same, and "tob" to indicate that it can change. "catelki voklezipi abudigidobi cbebiciti" = "everyday, a guy (always the same one) looks at me" "catelki voklezipi abudigitobi cbebiciti" = "everyday, a guy (not always the same one) looks at me" Expectations "To expect" in English has two meanings: "to want", and "to think something will happen". They are translated as "casu" and "keco" respectively. cicasul vtau: I expect (want) an answer cikecol vtau: I expect (think that will happen) an answer --- c: I (operand) casu/keco: (operators) vtau: answer (operand) Requests After the operator "m", "rop" indicates that it's a request. jlabo cici mirop: please hug me j: you (operand) aboc: hug (operator) c: I (operand) m: (operator) rob: (request) (operand) Emotions and tones of voice After the operator "m", a word that indicates emotion or tone of voice, indicates that the sentence is said with that emotion or tone or voice. For example: cicasulpi clabo ciji timiursa: I want to hug you (said with a smile) c: I (operand) casu: to want (operator) p: (open parenthesis) c: I (operand) aboc: to hug (operator) j: you (operand) t: (close parenthesis) m: (operator) ursa: smile (operand) You can also use "m" as an operand, then use "r", and then the name of the emotion, to use them as emoticons. miriursa: (smile emoticon, spoken equivalent of smiling) Conditionals "rac" means "therefore", and "erac" is the switch of "rac", it means "because". jlabo cici racipi cigel zacalt: you hug me, therefore I'm very happy cigel zacal eracipi jlabo cicilt: I'm very happy, because you hug me "rof" means "if A, then B". Its switch "erof" is a bit difficult to translate in English, but it's something like:"it would be A, if B" jlabo cici rofipi cigel zacalt: if you hug me, then I'm very happy cigel zacal erofipi jlabo cicilt: I would be very happy if you hugged me "rer" can either mean "rac" or "rof" jlabo cici reripi cigel zacalt It's not specified whether the listener hugs the speaker or not. Affirmative or negative "au" after the operator "g" ambiguates the sentence, rendering it affirmative or negative. deala bocici glau: she hugs me, OR she doesn't hug me dea: she (operand) aboc: to hug (operator) c: I (operand) g: (connecting operator) au: (affirmative/negative) (operand) The sentence can be approximately translated in English as "she doesn't necessarily hug me". Useful when you don't want to answer. Yes/no a: yes au: yes OR no (when you don't want to answer) u: no Weather Usually, saying "rejd" (rain) or "kavo" (snow) is enough to say "it rains" or "it snows". If you want to specify it's unambiguously a verb, then say "weather event" + "d" + "suba", for example: rejdidi suba: it rains But it's unnecessary. "rejd" is enough, even though it can be either a noun or a verb if alone. If you want to specify "rain" as a noun, use the noun suffix "un" after the operator "g". rejd: rain (noun)/it rains rejdidi suba: it rains rejdi glun: rain (noun) Reflexives "caj" is the reflexive pronoun, and can be used interchangeably with normal pronouns. clabo cic = clabo cicaj = I hug myself Sexual orientations and fetishes There are two words to describe your sexual preferences: "zoge" and "fnaf". "zoge" means you want to have sex with someone, while "fnaf" is a fetish. "Towards" is "r". They can be either operands or operators. zogeirigog: homosexuality zogeiricta: heterosexuality zogeirizev: bisexuality zogeiriguedo: pedophilia zogeirikruko: necrophilia zogeiripn: polygamy fnafirigava: foot fetish cizogelgog: I'm gay cizogeicta: I'm straight cifnafigava: I have a foot fetish The first time "The first time she hugged me, I was very happy". Let's see how to translate this. "Time" (in the sense of "occurrence") is "raop". "First" is "pevr". "The first time" is "raopigi pevr". "She hugged me" is "deala bocic". To connect these two sentences, we must use the operator "dac". "raopigi pevri dacipi deala bocicit" = "the first time she hugged me". "I was very happy" is "cigel zaca". To connect these two sentences, we must use the operator "ez", which is the switch of "z". The complete sentence will be: "raopigi pevri dacipi deala bocicitlezipi cigel zacalt" = "The first time she hugged me, I was very happy" Expressing your opinion about an event Use the operand "b-ga" (bad-good) and refer to the whole sentence. For example: jigei zbefi gibuega: you're fat (I don't like it) jigei zbefi gibuga: you're fat (I have a neutral opinion about it) jigei zbefi gibega: you're fat (I like it) j: you (operand) ge: (copula) (operator) zb-f: slim-fat (operand) g: (connecting operator) b-ga: bad-good (operand) Politeness After the operator "m", the following operands express different levels of politeness. fuerb: vulgar fuarb: informal furb: humble forb: polite ferb: honorific Sarcasm and metaphors After the operator "m", "sra" is the operand that indicates that something is sarcastic, "sru" indicates that it's not sarcastic, "nta" indicates that it's a metaphor while "ntu" indicates that it should be taken literally. Sarcasm and metaphors can be combined with each other. cidismer: I'm dying (metaphorically or literally) cidismeri minta: I'm dying (metaphorically, i.e. the speaker is very uncomfortable) cidismeri mintu: I'm dying (literally) c: I (operand) d: (connects a subject to a verb) (operator) smer: to die (operand) My book "de" is the possessive, but it's ambiguous. cidelonda: my book Did I buy it? Did I write it? It's unspecified. cidebionda: my book (I bought it, but someone else wrote it) cidekionda: my book (the one I wrote) Note that this distinction isn't valid for every word. In doubt, use "de". Meat "cvuv" is the animal meat for human consumption. "animal" + "de" + "cvuv" means "the meat of animal as food". For example, "akro" is chicken, but it refers to when the animal is alive. To refer to its meat as food, say "akroldei cvuv". Days of the week zava: Sunday buoz: Monday mazn: Tuesday vefn: Wednesday done: Thursday apro: Friday avep: Saturday Permissions and prohibitions orab: compulsory crao: encouraged sodu: permitted zvaz: discouraged gnau: prohibited --- soduiri snotol kiba: is smoking here permitted? cicraoikpaz: I encourage criticism Habitual aspect "baz" is the habitual aspect, and it goes after the operator "g", as usual. ci nakai rendi gibaz: I habitually eat apples ci cbebi anami gibaz: I habitually watch cartoons ci cbebipi anami gidobiti gibaz: There's a cartoon I habitually watch ci cbebipi anami giboditi gibazi zipuef: There's a cartoon I used to watch When the listener makes the speaker feel an emotion After the sentence, after the operator "m", insert + "erac" + "j". Don't forget to use the parenthesis correctly. Seasons of the year vesan: spring retom: summer osne: autumn zmau: winter Topic marker "top" is the topic marker. It broadly means "as opposed to something/someone else". For example: cina kalpi rendigisniti zipuaf: I just ate an apple cigitopi nakalpi rendigisniti zipuaf: It was me who just ate an apple (and not someone else) cina kalpi rendigisnigi topiti zipuaf: It was an apple the thing I just ate (and not something else) My hand There are two meanings of "my hand", though one is extremely unlikely cidelvado: my hand (the one of my body) cidezivado: my hand (the hand of someone else that I consider to be my property) "cidezivado" can be used, in an unlikely hypothetical case, if I cut off someone's hand and consider it to be mine. Vocative Name of the thing you're calling + "v" + sentence: abadivipi clabanijit: I really love you, girl abad: female human (operand) v: (vocative) (operator) p: (open parenthesis) c: I (operand) ab-n: to hate-love (romantically) (operator) j: you (operand) t: (close parenthesis) In a certain style "kub" means style. "pef" "means "future". "kubigipef" means "futuristic style". About questions again "bab" is an interrogative marker that means the question is affirmative for the speaker. "bac" means the question is negative for the speaker: jigel zecal gibab: are you happy, too? (I am) jigel zecal gibac: are you happy? (I'm not) It's cold, according to whom? "saz", "sez" and "soz" mean "to have an opinion (that)", but they're different. For example, consider the three following sentences: akobigiulmi rople raci kueta: please don't go outside, because it's cold (standard) akobigiulmi rople racipi cisazi kuetalt: please don't go outside, because I think it's cold (see below) akobigiulmi rople racipi cisezi kuetalt: please don't go outside, because I think it's cold (see below) The second sentence is strange, because it literally means that the speaker doesn't want the listener to go outside, because the speaker thinks the temperature is cold for him/her. The third sentence means the same thing, with the exception that the speaker thinks it's cold for people in general, not only for him/her. "soz" can either mean "saz" or "sez". akob: to go outside (operand) g: (connecting operator) u: (negative) (operand) m: (operator) rop: (request) (operand) erac: (switch of "rac") (operator) p: (open parenthesis) c: I (operand) saz/sez: to have the opinion that (operator) k-ta: cold-hot (operand) t: (close parenthesis) Difficult and easy "Difficult" and "easy" have two meanings each. "z-de" means "difficult-easy" in the sense that something is difficult or easy to do, while "s-zu" means "difficult-easy" in the sense that something is unlikely or likely to happen. For example: aboti reolpi krekalgi zedelt: a person who gets angry easily (see below) aboti reolpi krekalgi sezult: a person who gets angry easily (see below) The first sentence means that the person described finds getting angry to be an easy achievement. The second sentence means that the person described often gets angry for little to no reason. Usually, in English, "a person who gets angry easily" is meant as in the second sentence, and the meaning of the first sentence would be considered a unusual interpretation. Logic rof: sufficient condition jidi kramai gibazi rofipi jigei skezosit: if you habitually hallucinate, then you are schizofrenic j: you (operand) d: (connects a subject to an object) (operator) krama: to hallucinate (operand) g: (in this case, connects the sentence to the modifier) (operator) baz: (habitual aspect marker) (operand) rof: if A, then B (operator) p: (open parenthesis) j: you (operand) ge: (copula) (operator) skezos: schizofrenia (operand) t: (close parenthesis) --- roga: necessary condition jidi kramai gibazi rogalpi jigei skezosit: only if you habitually hallucinate, you can be schizofrenic --- rovg: sufficient and necessary condition (if and only if) jidi kramai gibazi rovgipi jigei skezosit: if and only if you habitually hallucinate, then you are schizofrenic --- f-kca: if A, then there is a lower-same-higher chance of B happening, compared to "if not A". jidi kramai gibazi fekcalpi jigei skezosit: if you habitually hallucinate, then there is a higher chance of you being schizofrenic compared to if you don't habitually hallucinate jidi kramai gibazi fakcalpi jigei skezosit: if you habitually hallucinate, then there is a much higher chance of you being schizofrenic compared to if you don't habitually hallucinate Is that porn?!? In Lili, there are 9 words to indicate whether a video, a picture or a story is porn on not. Criteria A: is the video, picture or story intended to cause sexual pleasure to the viewer? 1: Yes 2: No 3: Unspecified Criteria B: does the video, picture or story depicts sexual activity? 1: Yes 2: No 3: Unspecified Words: A1-B1: pobn A1-B2: afnag A1-B3: pozn A2-B1: nugbu A2-B2: ctade A2-B3: deksa A3-B1: pobam A3-B2: pugja A3-B3: jdaka Coming soon Case system Coming soon Locative-temporal system Coming soon Interrogative dummy word Coming soon Consensuality Coming soon Frequence Coming soon Genitive system Coming soon Adding, repeating or contradicting the listener's knowledge Coming soon With and without Coming soon Interrogative subset Coming soon Conditional requests Coming soon Wishes and reality Coming soon Short stories The town of kindness cigel zacale racipi cisumulpi gordigi nuzgigi bagalazi paniti tikfipi paniugu lagacikfipi kreolgi gegolzi zvegiti gidvea ibtipi gordigi nuzgi gelagaci mizacal titikfipi abotlazi zdelgel fcaflotipi asralazi zdelugul kuotal kogi kbuci tititi gvipi tedalgelpi ketaloti begaloti zasni zivuralti otipi debelgel 22 °C itiotipi clazivneltibtipi cigeikvuekikfipi cino kolpi cidel besnelgi araulginaldel jekaltilgi begalgi bael titititi --- I'm very happy that I live in this very beautiful town in Pan. Pan is not perfect: it has a lot of problems, unfortunately, but this town is perfect! People here are very friendly, and the climate here is not brutally cold, unlike the east. Today is a warm, nice and sunny day of July, with a temperature of 22 °C, and I'm outside, but I'm alone. Would it be a good thing if I knocked at the door of the only friend that I have? Welcome new millennium! tamanigi guegolefzipi 2000 idi jemaclavi vbakitikfipi geiripi ajarti girdanidelpi jemaci reol geiripi zacaloti cuzguol tititi gifpapitifipi zauvulgi nuzgidel buogalgel curzi zipofi tigvipi merelegipi cidunulpi besneipni mizecal tititi fipi abotlazipi ciderdigorditi gei jogralotipi citbabi doalgiultiti fipi dunuiri besnela zizdel gelzuodel otipi cigelpi zuecalgi duenki tititi kfipi cidunul besnel zipefi gibuaikfipi cigelabrel avizufi mizuocal titifipi cidelkokrieazipi keuta larsipi gordigi nuzgiti mintaltiti fipi bevalgi abvaslotipi populgi abvasitik fipi zuecalotik buekalgi nurultiti fipi cidinemalgi bazlazipi cidelzumalgifuerbiti otipi cindae labotigiultitik fipi aboti gignigel baruovlaviferigi vavulmizuecalti fipi cigei kfokigiui rofipi abotigelpi cidelbesnelgiul tititi kfipi gordigipi vokigiultigeltakalavikre ibtipi cisumuizdelotipi vrumulgel kuosmal tititi gvipi citbabipi ajartigi nuskaltiti fipi cizufipi abotidi vebralotipi uzmul girdanidi jemaciti zipefititi --- The year 2000 will obviously start in a few minutes. It will be the beginning of a new millennium, and I daydream about it being full of happiness and peace. This century's terrifying evils are about to become a distant memory. I might even make new friends, yay! People in my town are judgemental, and I don't trust them. Making friends here is very difficult, and I'm getting sadder every day. Will someone be my friend? I think I'm depressed. Inside my heart it's colder than this town. There's no light, there's no hope. Only sadness and suffering. I habitually spend my time crying in my shitty bedroom without interacting with anyone. Why are people so selfish? If you're not like the majority of people, they won't be your friends. I have heard that not every town is like this, but I live here, and moving away is a very complex task. I'm hopeful that in the next millennium, people will improve and that a brand new age will start. Vocabulary (work in progress) (907 words) aba: to learn abad: female human abev: school bell abka: pattern, motif abk-k: to ruin-make something good aboc: hug abom: cool (in the sense of "good", not temperature) abot: human abre: depression abud: male human abuf: mouse (animal) abuj: predator (animal) abuv: vertebrate abvas: ...is not there abvu: school subject abzu: truth ac: I (feminine) acko: flower actag: hashtag adre: hell (afterlife) adu: hybrid between A and B ad-n: old-new aeke: euphoria (feeling) afef: sailor afub: birth afuc: resurrection agod: salmon ag-c: full of flaws-perfect aj: you (feminine) ajam: to host (a guest) ajart: millennium ajok: port akom: window akro: chicken akrob: exit (of any physical place) akrud: entry (of any physical place) amda: table anam: cartoon anan: grandparent (mother's parent) anana: grandmother (mother's mother) anano: grandfather (mother's father) anamu: anime (Japanese-style cartoon) ananas: ananas antar: Antartic apra: carbonated (drink) apro: friday apun: wine arau: the only..., it exists only one... arka: home (i.e. the house, city or country where one lives; not in the sense of a building) ars: than (used in comparisons) artuk: the Arctic asb-: famine-condition with plenty of food asen: influence asma: hill, mountain asmar: to whisper asob: to play (not in the sense of playing a musical istrument) asra: climate asus: laptop asvu: season (of the year, not of a TV Series) ateb: pizza au: (see lesson 20) audo: audio (media) audz: AIDS ausk: ice-cream autus: autism av: (evidential preposition: inserts the source of the statement) avep: saturday avub: vehicle avuba: energy (electric current) avuj: paralysis avut: car avutbez: bus az: (introduces location) azeb: moon (natural satellite of any planet) azupa: abortion ba: (interrogative yes/no marker) (see lesson 11) babzo: newspaper baca: to realize (understand) bacfo: rose (flower) bae: (see lesson 11) bamaz: tree bao: (see lesson 11) baob: fairy bark: parent (mom or dad) baru: to bring barz: witch (both male and female) barza: to stutter bar-v: selfish-altruist basa: sibling basebar: baseball basketbar: basketball basku: worldview bast: town baz: (habitual aspect marker) (see lesson 33) be: (see lesson 11) bea: (see lesson 11) bebo: beer bekam: sandal (shoe) bekza: earthquake shake benk: to study benuc: salad (food) beo: (see lesson 11) berbon: Berlin besku: to surf (the waves, not the web) b-sna: female hated person-female friend b-sne: hated person-friend (male or female) b-sno: male hated person-male friend bete: to sit bezdo: (male) bisexual bezaz: (female) bisexual bezes: bisexual bevj: withdraw (e.g. money from a bank) bevj-: emotional discomfort-pleasure bevuk: to stand up motionless bga: to go, come, to be (in a place), to stay bman: company (friendly presence) bobau: gelatine bofo: round (shape) bopak: Jew bosko: forest bovn: doctor br-k: slow-fast (in completing an action, not in motion) brud: electronic device bt: but bu: (see lesson 11) bua: (see lesson 11) buab: monkey bubo: circus buck: wallet budusm: Buddhism budo: cloud bufu: to have a different opinion, to disagree bukb: invertebrate bunaz: period of around 28 days, lunar cycle buo: (see lesson 11) buod: ice buov: Monday butru: root (of a plant) buvo: clown buzu: movie bvea: oven (traditional or microwave) bveb: traditional oven bvek: microwave oven bzoga: tv news b-fa: harmful-healthy b-ka: (emotional) suffering-pleasure b-ga: bad-good b-nt: boring-interesting b-va: dark-bright, darkness-light c: I (animate) cabk: to play (e.g. a video, audio, etc.) (transitive) cada: caress cafau: cocoa cafa: to sleep caft: fruit juice caj: (reflexive pronoun) (see lesson 23) cakre: coal campo: shampoo canad: t-shirt canda: short sleeved t-shirt candek: polystyrene cando: upper clothing (t-shirts, sweatshirts, jackets etc.) candu: long-sleeved t-shirt canedek: label (of a clothing) canek: bush (vegetation) canud: hat canuda: baseball hat canudu: cold weather hat canza: good night (the speaker is going to sleep) capa: star capen: a natural body of water (e.g. river, lake, sea, ocean) carm: near the listener caska: fictional story casu: to want, wish cate: day (period of time from 00:00:00 to 23:59:59) cavu: to find, consider (something to be...) (e.g. "I find this boring") cazda: bee (animal) cbak: shoe cbeb: to look (at something) ce: we (inclusive... includes the listener) cebe: to become, to turn into cekuka: adoptive family cerus: orange (fruit) ceuka: celiac cfab: mortal (one who can die) cfad: soft (in a tactile way) cfav: surgeon cfea: relaxation cfub: immortal cfuf: to run (motion, not in the sense of running a software) cfuk: to search, look for cfum: muteness cfuv: meat (animals as food, includes fish) ckap: law (made by humans, i.e. not laws of physics) ckark: root (origin of something) ckau: red ckeka: nucleus (of a planet) cm: (comitative preposition: with, in company of) co: we (exclusive... excludes the listener) coa: we/they cokr-: to be distracted-to focus conad: clothing corar: to win (e.g. a prize) cpono: lightning cram: lipid crao: to encourage, encouraged cta: opposite gender ctam: to fall (physically, e.g. on the ground) ctan: competition (who does something in a better way) ctao: the Sun ctema: myopia ctua: laser ctuk: door lock cubv: (music) track cucf: animal (including humans) cuct: animal (excluding humans) cugez: shoegaze (music) cundo: lower clothing (trousers etc.) cuneda: shorts (clothing) cumb: fish cumd: mammal cumk: insect cund: day (bright part of the 24 hours) curnu: constipation cukr-: to sleep-to be awake cusk-: peace (lack of war)-war cuta: cat cuvav: race (ethnicity) cuzg-: peace(calm)-nervousness, agitation cuzuz: whale curz: distant memory (something that doesn't happen anymore) c-ne: sweet-sour (taste) c-pab: light-heavy (weight) d: (usually connects a subject to a verb) dafa: to teach dajb: petal daka: present (gift) dakt: tomorrow (from 00:00:00 to 23:59:59) danos: spice (food) dapta: treeless land due to the cold summers, tundra datuz: race (competition to see who reaches a certain place first) davo: arm de: (possessive) dea: she (feminine) deb: (a type of possessive) (see lesson 29) debe: temperature decu: cherry decuc: cartesian plane dek: (a type of possessive) (see lesson 29) demc: end of the world, doomsday dena: to ignore deo: he/she/it (common) desko: disco derd: (possessive used for villages, towns, cities, regions, countries etc.) deu: he (masculine) dez: (a type of possessive) (see lesson 37) djapa: nectar doa: they dob: (see lesson 15) dobo: dawn, sunrise dobuf: dolphin dobuk: doll doka: positive (value above 0) dokec: negative (value below 0) doer: creativity doku: heartbeat done: thursday dop: inference dorbo: thief dotcu: dutch dotka: mushroom drent: volcano duback: garlic due: he/she (animate) duga: to turn on (an electronic device) dunu: to make (i.e. friends) duo: it (inanimate) dvaen: sour-sweet sauce dvan: bittersweet (taste) dvea: unfortunately (the speaker's wish is contrary to the reality) dvek: sauce (food) dvuka: liquorice d-nk: increasingly less-increasingly more ("dunk" means "stable") d-sm: dumb-smart f: (sentence ends, and a new one starts) (will be explained in a future lesson) fabeb: to imitate faec: baldness faed: glasses (things you put on your eyes) faem: hair (on your scalp) faoc: natural disaster (fire, earthquake, tornado etc.) fafu: life fakm: period of time after the death of the speaker faksu: ostrich fapt: exotic fasn: to miss (feel the lack of something you previously had) faub: to feel like (in a tactile way) (e.g. this feels soft) faud: to look (like) faug: to taste (like) fauk: to emanate a smell fcao: to feed, make food available fcem: blindness fc-f: rude-friendly feda: the future part of today (period of time from present to 23:59:59) fer: direct experience of an event ferb: (honorific marker) (see lesson 27) fnaf: fetish foara: dusk, sunset foba: gun forb: (polite marker) (see lesson 27) ford: chair, armchair, couch fpab: feeling (touch), to feel fpac: smell (sense), to smell fpaca: to actively smell something, to sniff fpacu: to passively smell something fpad: to see, to watch fpada: to see fpadu: to watch fpaf: to hear, to listen fpafa: to listen fpafu: to hear fpag: to taste fpak: to smell (to emanate a smell, not in the sense of detecting a smell with senses) fpuk: flu (disease) fpuza: meningitis fram: water framp: distilled water frana: hydrogen peroxide froma: water vapor ftom: deafness fr-ba: female enemy-female ally fr-be: enemy-ally (male or female) fr-bo: male enemy-male ally fuba: ceiling fubad: rifle fubg-: low self-esteem(-)high self-esteem fuck: fog fucp: firearm fuct: cold weapon fuoca: flood fuoce: earthquake fuoco: fire (natural disaster) furans: France fufk: floor (the bottom of a room) furb: (humble marker) (see lesson 27) fuarb: (informal marker) (see lesson 27) fuerb: (vulgar marker) (see lesson 27) fuzga: to befriend fz: (will be explained in a future lesson) f-kca: (see lesson 43) f-st: slow-fast (in motion) g: (usually connects a noun or a sentence to an adjective or to a modifier) gabka: pigeon gacme: rule (of grammar, math, etc.) gack: to punch (hit someone or something with fists) gaja: (a type of laugh that is meant to ridiculize someone) gajbo: to reach (a goal) gama: to fly (can both mean as an animal and in an airplane) gamu: law (e.g. math, physics; not human laws) gana: to fly (as an animal) gank: poison, venom gansa: to fly (in an airplane) garok: slavery gauva: electric shock gava: foot gbab-: (a person who is) difficult-easy to tolerate gbac: goat gbao: glass (substance) gdab: conifer gdana: living being ge: (affirmative copula) geam: closet, wardrobe geb-b: disgust-delight gega: gay (male) geog: land, soil, landmass gerab: matter (physics) geska: pasta, rice gemab: iron (appliance for pressing clothes) gemam: pomegranate geudo: gravel gjuj: glue gn: (generalization marker) (see lesson 6) gnau: to ban, prohibited gno: (relative pronoun) (see lesson 12) gog: same gender gord: village, town, city graku: translate, translation goar: goal (sport) goba: couch (furniture) goka: asteroid gomag: to enter into a planet's atmosphere gomo: to read gomug: to exit from a planet's atmosphere goran: rice (food) goso: funny gosok: meaningless (of a sentence or symbol: i.e. without meaning) graj: overcast (weather) groka: the condition of being forced to follow useless rules gropo: to charge (an electronic device with electric energy) gruk: to be able to, to manage to (do something) guac: real life (outside of the Internet) guac-: near-far (in space) gubga: self-esteem guag: ocean guam: leaf (of a tree) guca: Internet gucp: browser (Internet) guga: lake gugae: sea guog: butterflies in your stomach (emotion) gura: to tickle guza: to wish (e.g. good luck) guzab: fun, entertaining gv: (sentence ends, and an unrelated one starts) (will be explained in a future lesson) g-bz: never-rarely-often-costantly g-do: young-old g-go: a bit-a lot (in quantity, not quality) j: you (animate) ja: you (plural) jagr-: hunger-satiety, fullness jece: dog jeka: door jemac: to start, beginning jemr: to get lost (somewhere) jgaku: influence jguk-: anxiety-calm jnoa: word jobgo: neck jogra: judgemental jopa: butt, ass juap-: light-heavy (e.g. the content of a movie, videogame) jusk: warmer snow juzg: colder snow kaba: to give (as a present) kabac: period when people sleep (e.g. in artic towns, in summer, people sleep even when there's sunlight) kabak: government kabe: to give kabez: to take, to receive kabna: fruit kabo: to lend kabub: authoritarian kabus: birthday kabza: to take (with permission) kabze: to take, to steal kabzo: to steal kaca: to cause kacek: naked, nude kadg: stone kadv: to slap (hit someone with the hands) kaen: to spend the entire night awake kaftak: fingernail kak: like (see lesson 13) kakre: from a lower elevation to a higher elevation, upwards karko: from a higher elevation to a lower elevation, downwards kama: fridge kamb: peach (fruit) kamc: wool kampra: product (something to be bought) kamva: freezer kana: thanks kanada: Canada kapka: spoon karp: thorn kapr: deep (physical) kapt: granite (rock) kask: to cancel kasp: taste (preference) kasra: deep (invoking deep emotions) kasuak: soup katek: to softly pat someone's back in sign of comfort kauka: ladybug kavm: goal (something to reach) kavo: snow kebab: kebab kcum: heart (organ) kc-k: alone/full of people around keco: to expect (to think something will happen) kebda: straight, bisexual kebet: (female) straight, bisexual kebzo: (male) straight, bisexual keck: school kecta: straight (sexuality) kek: like (see lesson 13) keko: gas kem-k: anticonformist-conformist ketuk: seal (animal) keun: to follow (physically) kevg: house kezes: gay, lesbian kf: (sentence ends, and a related one starts) (will be explained in a future lesson) kfor: blood kf-k: (it can either mean alone/full of people around, or lonely/full of friends) kmub: onion koba: to receive kobog: knife koda: tail (of an animal) kofef: coffee kofok: tea kog: unlike kok: like (see lesson 13) kokr: heart (metaphorical) komam: pear (fruit) komba: climate kompu: computer komunu: communism komzok: muriatic acid kona: language kondo: air conditioning konu: to follow (on a social network) konuk: exercise book kop-c: thirst-hydration kope: idea (as a solution for a problem) kopu: cutlery korfa: vein koun: to follow (a lifestyle, philosophy, religion) koune: clay koze: (see lesson 14) kpab: gay, (male) bisexual kpac: lesbian, (female) bisexual kpau: gay, lesbian, bisexual kpaz: criticism kpaza: to follow (sequence of events) kpem: bread kpuc: east kpuz: armchair kpuzka: dizziness kp-k: lonely/full of friends kr: in (a language) krabu: teeth kract: dragon krak: mosquito krakp: gym kramu: to hit with a car kratz: clock, watch (device that displays current time) kre: hearsay krec: christmas krema: flat (adjective) kreju: egg kreko: non-consensual krev: grass kreo: problem krob: idea, conception (e.g. "this is not my idea of fun") krojo: apricot krokar: thunderstorm (weather) kroko: crocodile (animal) krokt: to destroy kropo: to play (a musical instrument) kropu: loneliness (not necessarily invoking negative feelings, unlike in English) kruko: death (as a state, not as a transition) kruma: camera (device to record videos or take photos) kr-m: person who knows very little-person who knows a lot kr-s: ugly-beautiful (aesthetically) kteta: cake (food) kt-k: weak-strong (physically) ktau: yesterday (from 00:00:00 to 23:59:59) kuak: duck kuap: tribe kub: style kubz: horse kuct: toothpaste kuda: heating (stove, fireplace, radiator, etc.) kudab: stove kudac: fireplace kudak: radiator kuek: equation (math and physics) kuk: like (see lesson 13) kukam: lizard kukok: river kukop: torture kumo: to cook kurk: pickled kuruk: wolf k-kan: calm-anger k-ke: non violence-violence k-sm: complex-simple k-ta: cold-hot k-tet: cold-friendly (personality) m: (see lesson 18) mabek: philosophy (subject) mabko: cangaroo makra: menstruations mam: mom mars: mars (planet) masre: massage maub: tropical maug: cancer (disease) mauk: volume (space) mazn: tuesday mede: bear (animal) meba: middle ages mena: everywhere mere: can, might, there's a possibility that... mevu: friendly laughter mope: drug (street drugs or psychiatric medications) mopob: street drug mopuc: psychiatric medication mora: world (as in "my world" when referring to things you like) muaz: glacier muka: face mukc: microscope musa: oil (food) nag-g: wrong-right (in a factual sense, not in a moral sense) na: female naba: to drink nact: to drink, to eat naka: to eat nan: grandparent nana: grandmother nanj: tired (e.g. after a hard work) nano: grandfather naon: meow nave: ant narba: to stop (transitive) ndae: to interact nema: to cry ngeba: engelang (engineered language) noko: to knock (e.g. at a door) ns: (instrumental preposition: with, in company of) nta: (metaphor marker) (see lesson 28) ntu: (non-metaphor marker) (see lesson 28) nug: this nukt: sand nuru: only nuska: the next... nuzg: this (the speaker is inside the thing referred by this adjective) obgu: to agree ofsa: son, daughter okaek: bottle ok-ma: unstable-stable onda: book opto: question orab: compulsory, to force orur: to lose (the possession of something, e.g. someone stole something from the speaker, or someone died) osne: autumn os-go: meaningless-important osur: to scream in pain ot: and otup: to open (transitive) ovab: helicopter overkraft: hovercraft ovdo: answer ovov: eye(s) ovub: airplane okram: volume (sound) ozka: to guess p: (open parenthesis) pabda: princess paba: plate paga: princess, prince pajb: to walk paje: to understand pak: pure pakm: period of time before the birth of the speaker pakp: pig pamka: panda pamku: banana panap: glass (drinking vessel) pap: dad parb: building pasta: pasta patab: bed pcuc: excrement pebuc: peluche peda: the past part of today (period of time from 00:00:00 to present) pendo: sheep pengu: penguin pent: pillow poda: weather pevr: the first... (in time) pn: (plural marker) pobam: (see lesson 44) pobn: (see lesson 44) porko: god porku: to have sex (transitive) pozn: (see lesson 44) poro: to win (in a game) poste: to kiss puamb: piano (musical instrument) puamk: keyboard (musical instrument) puano: piano, keyboard (musical instrument) puct-: fear-desire pujd-: fear-bravery puka: to slam (e.g. a door) pura: plastic purs: to build puvde: lapidation p-f: past-future p-pu: hopelessness-hope p-sno: dangerous-safe r: (usually connects a verb to an object) rac: therefore raen: online rako: lamp raop: time (occurrence of an event) ras: one rasu: food (both solid food and beverages) rastu: beverage raunu: lion rbao: island rcab: continent rd-n: old-new r-dad: ambiguous-unambiguous rejd: rain reke: hello rend: apple renok: eel renuk: earwax reo: (relative pronoun) (see lesson 12) rer: (see lesson 19) repa: kindness retc: to suggest retom: summer retu: heresy rezes: lesbian rkao: finger rod: (ordinal number marker) roda: sky rodva: rottweiler (dog breed) rof: if A, then B (see lesson 19) roga: only if A, then can be B (see lesson 43) rojdu: to lock (e.g. a door) rondon: London ronme: track (not in a musical sense) rop: request marker (see lesson 17) ropr: city rovg: if and only if A, then B (see lesson 43) rumk: the Moon (Earth's natural satellite) rung: to feel (emotion, feeling) (i.e. hunger, happiness, pain etc.) rupa: inside of a building rurb: to lose (not finding something anymore) rvuv: to endure, withstand sact: cigarette sakas: sugar sam: on (touching the top of something) sase: to run (e.g. a code, an app, a program, a game) (intransitive) sasta: stair(s) saz: to have an opinion that... (see lesson 41) serar: to sell seror: village serus: lemon sez: to have an opinion that... (see lesson 41) sfana: nostalgia skaba: mould skap: to burn (transitive) skav: smartphone skazu: story, movie, videogame skade: free (that which costs no money) skezos: schizofrenia skoca: soccer (sport) skuam: to swim (on a beach, river, lake, etc.) skudo: not free (that which costs money) smau: valley smer: to die, death (as a transition, not as a state) smur: to yell angrily soe: (interrogative dummy word) (will be explained in a future lesson) sonok: spider soz: to have an opinion that... (see lesson 41) soza: sci-fi sozur: social-network sn: (singular marker) sned: to succeed snodo: disappointment snoto: to smoke (cigarettes) sodu: to permit, permitted spaka: boot (clothing) spek: elevator spoc: sock sra: (sarcasm marker) (see lesson 28) srasa: page (of a book) srase: page (of the Internet) sru: (non-sarcasm marker) (see lesson 28) stat: status (on a social network) stuma: dance suba: (see lesson 22) subdu: candy suca: sushi skane: (idiom.) happy new year! sumu: to live (somewhere) surta: food (not beverages) sutu: fishing s-ka: dirty-clean s-zu: unlikely-likely t: (close parenthesis) taka: like this, this way taman: minute (amount of time) tazb: day (period of 24 hours) tcoko: chocolate tcopa: planet tcota: stick, cane tcuba: chihuahua (dog breed) tcuza: good night (the listener is going to sleep) teber: chair teda: today (period of time from 00:00:00 to 23:59:59) tedab: dictionary terja: cotton tkam: milk tkama: yogurt tkame: cheese tkek: religion tken: turkey (animal) tnau: underwear tob: (see lesson 15) top: (topic marker) (see lesson 36) toku: to write tpab: to trust tpau: pants, trousers tragen: transgender tsoun: smartphone, tablet, computer tsuk: urine tukac: key (tool to open a door) tupa: to kick (hit with the foot) (transitive) tupo: fire (not in the sense of natural disaster) t-tpa: lack of empathy-empathy tustu: toast (food) tuvug: television u: (negation marker) un: (noun marker) (see lesson 22) ubugo: telescope ubut: to kill, murder uc: I (masculine) ucuc: vinegar uf-fa: mean-sweet (personality) ugu: (negative copula) uj: you (masculine) ukor: partner, special one, significant other, other half, spouse ukora: spouse (married) ukore: non-married partner ukrum: mathematics unan: grandparent (father's parent) unana: grandmother (father's mother) unano: grandfather (father's father) uodo: synaesthesia uof: to bark uofa: calcium (mineral) ur-d: imprecise-precise usa: united states of america utb-: unacceptable-acceptable uvak: analyze, analysis uroven: Halloween uzmu: age (period of time, e.g. classical age, modern age) uz-ka: doubt-certainty v: (vocative) (see lesson 38) vaba: boat vabeb: night (dark part of the 24 hours) vado: hand vafo: dream (actual dream, not wish) vavu: why? vavuv: energy (emotion) vbak: obvious vebe: random vec: full (of) vefn: wednesday veka: to rotate, rotation vema: don't worry (said to someone who feels guilty for what has done) vemsa: a place for activities (hotel, park, hospital, restaurant, school etc.) vesan: spring veta: vocabulary (amount of words a person knows) vguk: sharp vjuk: weapon vne: outside vok: every vorur: to lose (in a game) vrac: restaurant vrum: to go out (usually with your friends to have fun) vrumu: to move in another town or country vu: male vubac: nausea vubja: ship vura: july vusto: hospital vutok: accident (in a vehicle) v-bra: to worsen, to improve ("vubra" means "to stay stable") v-fta: (physical) pain-pleasure v-nda: unnecessary-necessary v-zpa: morally wrong-right zaba: anarchy zada: sexual arousal zake: risky (e.g. who gets caught risks being punished/arrested) zaov: sunday zamp: to jump zasn: sunny zauvu: century zbao: to know, knowledge zbau: desert (biome) zbuda: to leave (a webpage), to stop (reading a book, playing a game, doing an activity) zb-v: slim-fat zde: here zduba: to surf (the web), to visit (a webpage) zejek: wind zev: both genders zezo: fly (insect) zgab: head zguk: music zmau: winter zm-b: small-big zoge: sexual orientation (also used to indicate an unspecified sexual orientation) zrau: fork zubda: prince zuf: speculation zuma: bedroom zurd: (equivalent of english exclamation "shit!" or adjective "shitty") zuzv: time (measurement) zvaz: to discourage, discouraged zveg: past, present and future... always zvon: to call (by phone) zvuk: sound, noise z-ca: sad-happy z-de: difficult-easy